


Finding the Spirit

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Jody was having a hard time getting into the spirit, it was true.





	Finding the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Christmas festival](https://i.imgur.com/OhI2fyU.jpg).

“C’mon, Jods, y’know you’ll have fun once we’re there.” Donna tugged her  
into the car.

Jody was having a hard time getting into the spirit, it was true. She tried to focus on the way Donna’s face lit up as she talked about the memories she had of this festival. The lights, the merry-go-round, and of course, the vendors.

“You wouldn’t believe the shawl I found for my mom, last year, Jods. I’ll bet you find the best gifts ever for your Claire and Alex.” 

“ _Our_ Claire and Alex.” 

Donna’s grin brightened, and Jody smiled back. There was that spirit.


End file.
